All-New Rugrats
All-New Rugrats is to be an upcoming reboot of the original classic Rugrats starring the voice talents from Elizabeth Daily, Tara Charendoff, Nancy Cartwright, Dionne Quan, Kath Soucie, Cheryl Chase, Cree Summer Francks, Grey DeLisle Griffin, Melanie Chartoff, Jeff Bennett (succeeding from the late Jack Riley respectively), Michael Bell, Julia Kato, Tress MacNeille, Bill Farmer (ever since Stinkie's voice in Casper Meets Wendy (1998), succeeding from both the late David Doyle and the late Joe Alaskey respectively), Julia Duffy (succeeding from the late Debbie Reynolds respectively), Phil Proctor, Andrea Martin, Miriam Margoyles, Stacy Keach, Kevin Michael Richardson (succeeding from the late Ron Glass respectively), Hattie Winston, Corey Burton (succeeding from the late Tony Jay respectively), Pat Musick, Shayna Fox, Frank Welker, Jessica DiCicco (succeeding from Amanda Bynes respectively), Teresa Ganzel and Michael Keenan. It's to premiere on Nickelodeon 2.0 on January 3, 2020. Voice Cast Members * Elizabeth Daily as Tommy Pickles and Ty McNulty (voices) * Tara Charendoff as Dil Pickles, Timmy and Teddy McNulty (voices) * Dionne Quan as Kimi Finster (voice) * Kath Soucie as Phil, Lil and Betty DeVille (voices) * Cheryl Chase as Angelica Pickles (voice) * Cree Summer Francks as Susie Carmichael (voice) * Grey DeLisle Griffin as Todd and Terry McNulty (voices) * Melanie Chartoff as Didi Pickles and Grandma Minka Kropotkin (voices) * Jeff Bennett as Stu Pickles (voice, ever since Dexter and Dee-Dee's dad's voice on Dexter's Laboratory, succeeding from the late Jack Riley respectively) * Michael Bell as Chas Finster, Drew Pickles and Grandpa Boris Kropotkin (voice) * Julia Kato as Kira Finster (voice) * Tress MacNeille as Charlotte Pickles (voice) * Bill Farmer as Grandpa Lou Pickles (voice, ever since Stinkie's voice in Casper Meets Wendy (1998), succeeding from both the late David Doyle and the late Joe Alaskey respectively) * Julia Duffy as Grandma Lulu Pickles (voice, ever since Charlotte's voice in the beginning flashback sequence in Charlotte's Web 2: Wilbur's Great Adventure (2003)) * Phil Proctor as Howard DeVille (voice) * Andrea Martin as Miriam Pickles (voice) * Miriam Margoyles as Shirley Finster (voice) * Stacy Keach as Marvin Finster (voice) * Kevin Michael Richardson as Randy Carmichael (voice, succeeding from the late Ron Glass respectively) * Hattie Winston as Lucy Carmichael (voice) * Corey Burton as Dr. Lipschitz (voice, succeeding from the late Tony Jay respectively) * Pat Musick as Harold Frumpkin (voice) * Shayna Fox as Savannah Shane (voice) * Frank Welker as Spike, Fifi, Spiffy and Pepper (dog sound effects), Fluffy and Chowder (cat sound effects) * Jessica DiCicco as Sarah "Taffy" Maynston (voice, succeeding from Amanda Bynes respectively) * Teresa Ganzel as Colleen McNulty (voice) * Michael Keenan as Conan McNulty (voice) New Character Voice Cast Members * Jennifer Hale as Ms. Cheryl, the owner of Ms. Cheryl's Playtime House (voice) *Pamela Adlon as Harvey (voice) *Candi Milo as Felix (voice) *Nika Futterman as Toby (voice) *Rachael MacFarlane as Lizzie (voice) *Lauren Tom as Francesca (voice) *Pamela Hayden as Jeffrey (voice) *Ashley Johnson as Katherine (voice) Seasons Season 1 Season 2 Season 3 Season 4 Season 5 Season 6 Season 7 Season 8 Season 9 Trivia Notice * The Loud House and The Louder House voice acting stars: Jessica DiCicco, Grey DeLisle Griffin and Nika Futterman voice Taffy, Todd McNulty, Terry McNulty and Toby in this cartoon animated reboot. * Corey Burton succeeds from the late Tony Jay who passed away from a complicated surgery recovery at the age of 73 back on Sunday, August 13, 2006. * Bill Farmer succeeds from both the late David Doyle who passed away from heart attack complications at the age of 67 back on Wednesday, February 26, 1997 and the late Joe Alaskey who passed away from cancer complications at the age of 63 back on Wednesday, February 3, 2016. * Jeff Bennett succeeds from the late Jack Riley who passed away from pneumonia complications at the age of 80 back on Friday, August 19, 2016. * Julia Duffy succeeds from the late Debbie Reynolds who passed away from complications of a stroke at the age of 84 back on Wednesday, December 28, 2016. * Kevin Michael Richardson succeeds from the late Ron Glass who passed away from respiratory failure complications at the age of 71 back on November 25, 2016. Category:Nickelodeon 2.0